


Juxtaposition

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [804]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sometimes Gibbs hates his job.





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/14/2001 for the word [juxtaposition](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/14/juxtaposition).
> 
> juxtaposition  
> The act or an instance of placing in nearness or side by side.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #453 Noise.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Juxtaposition

Gibbs didn't like it. The juxtaposition between the noise of the radio and the noise of the power tools at this place was deafening. That's part of why he only used his hands when he worked on the boat.

Sometimes he hated his job. If they had an uncooperative witness, they would have to listen to these discordant sounds for an extended period of time. He just knew he'd end up with a headache.

You were supposed to lose your hearing as you got older, but he never seemed to manage it in places like this. He still got terrible migraines when he spent more than 20 minutes in them. It made him wish that they could just make all suspects and witnesses come to them at the Navy Yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
